1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting systems and, more particularly, to an improved replaceable multiple bulb low voltage assembly for such a system.
2. Prior Art
Strings of light bulbs have been used in the past for various decorative purposes; for example, Christmas tree lighting. Generally, permanent assemblies which utilize multiple decorative light bulbs in dance halls, hotel lobbies, restaurants and the like are difficult to service because the bulbs throw considerable wattage, burn out easily and are arranged in electrical series, so that when one bulb in a series burns out the entire series goes out.
More recently, permanent arrays of low voltage light bulbs with increased service have been used in decorating night clubs, restaurants, discotheques, lounges, exhibits, recreation rooms, exterior displays and the like. Such bulbs are much brighter than L.E.D. displays and thus more decorative. Arrays of low voltage bulbs in elongated housings are now found permanently installed in halls and stairways, chandeliers, along floors and on walls and ceilings. However, those of such arrays which are in electrical parallel instead of electrical series, in order to overcome the previously described problem of entire string burn-out, still do not provide for ready removal and replacement of burned out bulbs. Accordingly, the displays over a period of time gradually lose their decorative appeal.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a long-life decorative, multiple electrical bulb display system which utilizes relatively low voltage bulbs electrically connected in parallel and which permits the easy replacement of individual bulbs as they burn out, so that the optimum decorative effect of the display system is easily maintained.